


The Moon and The Sun

by FaithlessHumanity (PyroJellyfish)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJellyfish/pseuds/FaithlessHumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble from Max's POV during the night scene after encountering the Vuvalini.  Twin fic to The Sun and The Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and The Sun

Max stood on the sand, which still retained a bit of warmth from the merciless sun. The world was dark now, cool, and he reveled in the relief from the mindless hammer of heat and light that plagued this Wasteland during the day. Silence fell, broken only by occasional murmurs from the people he had somehow fallen in with. Even the voices— _her_ voice—had faded away to mere whispers in the back of his brain, almost no more tangible than a memory. This was a precious moment of stillness in the chaos of life. 

He looked up to the sky, the stars winking coyly at him from the velvety blackness. Despite the cool night air, the dark seemed to promise the warmth of a safe home, the embrace of a loved one. Night was always an improvement to the tainted landscape they had made of this earth. 

Sudden laughter burst out behind him, erupting like a gunshot into the stillness. He tensed, survival instincts telling him to drop, to run, to _get away_. The sound faded as quickly as it had come, and he relaxed marginally, senses still on high alert. 

A soft rustle from the cab of the War Rig caught his attention. The Imperator, he knew without even looking. The leader of this ragged group. She was idealistic. She thought they could just escape the war parties tracking them, ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after with the companions she had gathered. They would turn on her eventually, or die, leaving her alone and hopeless. 

Reliance on others always ended in pain. 

He turned his attention back to the night, the salt flats shimmering before him seeming almost inviting in the shadow. They wouldn’t be once the heartless sun touched them, he knew, but the earth was like him: for now, in the soothing darkness and quiet, they could almost forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. The Sun and The Moon can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6833335).


End file.
